narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Takeko Nakano
Conflict Rinnegan is an established evolution of the Sharingan. Unless otherwise stated, you can't make it a Byakugan evolution. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I thought I did stated it. I guess may have to stated it clearly, it is not a evolution of the Byakugan it's genetic her father possesed it. She unlocked it through great stress since I'm guessing that's how it awakens due to it not begin clearly stated. She does loose he ability to activate the partially Byakugan when it awakens. If it's not ok I will remove one. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 01:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess that's fine, but if that is the case, then it'd work a bit differently. Kishi stated a long time that if an Uchiha and a Hyuga mated and conceived a child, then that child would have one eye Sharingan and the other eye Byakugan. It is a similar case here, so Takeko would have one Byakugan and one Rinnegan. It's a minor thing, but should be noted. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::That was a joke. They even made a small comic making fun of the concept. Chrono Nexus (talk) 19:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Will do -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 01:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Review Takeko is a very unique and interesting character, I enjoyed reading her very much. She's actually one of the first characters I didn't make that I became interested in, back when I became active on this site. First of all, the bad. She should have an appearance section, it's one of the first things I noticed when I read her (the first being the picture). Secondly, areas of her abilities section could be more detailed, mainly the Santou-ryuu. Finally there are slight grammatical and punctuation mistakes, but nothing major. That being said, however, Takeko is a very good character. My favorite part is her taijutsu, the grace with which she performs it. I also like her metal release. All in all, Takeko's a good character, and I would like Miyuki to fight her. ^^ If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing 00:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hey, I'm not gonna harp on you, but I will at least direct you to information you should be aware of. The doujutsu; Sharingan and the Rinnegan, and all variants have at the moment been banned. However Njalm the current administrator who oversee's content, will be the person in charge regarding allocation of said banned kekkai genkai. You can find more information here: Rinnegan Policy and Doujutsu, Sage Mode, Wood Release Ban --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I know of the rules, giving a character them are banned, she had them before both rules were instated. Also I am not editing or giving her any new Rinnegan techniques. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 17:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC)